Bound for Glory In the Beyblade World!
by Lightshock16
Summary: It's been 3 years since the big match with BEGA, but things don't seem to of changed too much for G-Revolution. then, when unusual Weather strikes, and Max encounters a mysterious boy, things start to get interesting again. rated T for future Pairings


**Summary: It's been 3 years since the big match with BEGA, but things don't seem to of changed too much for G-Revolution. Their friends from other teams are still in Japan, but only the G-Rev team are staying in Tyson's town, where, for some reason, unusual weather patterns have emerged from nowhere, which is where our story starts. when Max encounters a mysterious youth with a powerful looking beyblade, a whole new chapter in the Beyblade story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade, nor any of the characters. tis a shame, but that's just how it is...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mark Raptor: Master of Thunder

"Argh! what is with this crazy weather!? it's been acting strange for 3 straight days!" came the voice of a certain 15-year old Tyson Granger, who was looking outside his house at the torrent of rain that was descending from the cloud-covered sky. His attitude seemed to annoy a certain brunette who had been doing the same thing as Tyson.

" For god's sake Tyson, it's not like we know why the weather's acting wierd!...though...have you noticed how strange it is?" Hilary said to the room, which gave her annoyed glares from both Tyson and also from the small little red-head known as Daichi.

"WELL DUH!!!" they both said in Unison, with Tyson following up by saying "Hmmm, let's see. I've been watching it...been hearing it...been MOANING about it-"

"No idiots! what I meant is how wierd the weather is, especially the way it doesnt follow the predictions made by the weather channel!" Hilary shouted at the two, and this caused a certain Kai Hiwatari, who was leaning on the wall furthest from the door, eyes closed, to look over at them. He too had noticed how wierd the weather had been. The thunderstorms just seemed to appear so suddenly...and then disappear just as suddenly. He wondered what was causing it, cause he highly doubted it was Mother nature at work.

"Well, according to my calculations, the reason that these Unusual thunderstorms dont follow regular weather patterns, is because that they arent normal thunderstorms. they're artificial thunderstorms." Came the voice of the techno wizz of G-Revolution, Kenny. Everyone in the room turned to him, including the other two guys in the room, Ray Kon and Max Tate.

"Wait, are you saying that someone is actually **creating** these thunderstorms?" Max asked, always one to state the obvious. Kenny nodded, and showed them some wierd diagram on his laptop about Thunderstorms that...didnt really mean anything to them (doesnt really mean anything to me either). However, they had heard what the chief had said, and this just seemed to make them even madder, particularly Daichi.

"WHAT!? someone's making all this bad weather!? that does it! I'm gonna go teach whoever made this bad weather a lesson!" He said boldly, but he hadnt even taken one step towards the door when Tyson, Hilary and Max had all jumped the little monkey boy, pinning him to the ground.

"Daichi, you dont even know who - or what i might add - is behind this wierd weather! you'll end up going on a wild goose chase!" Kenny shouted from the pile-up, but Daichi didnt seem to be listening, as he was still trying to break out of the grip of his three teammates, eventually outbreaking into a flurry of fist's and bodies as they fought to keep Daichi down. Ray sighed and shook his head, then as he looked up, his eye's widened.

"Hey guys, Look!" He shouted amongst the noise from the squabbling foursome, causing them to stop, making them look like they were half-way through a game of twister. They looked outside the dojo to see that the rain had stopped hammering down, and the skies, which moments ago had been covered by Black Clouds, was now bright-blue, with the Sun shining down.

"Alright! the Storm stopped!" They all shouted happily, but then Kai, always the one to be the cold rain of reason on their happy bonfire, stepped forward.

"I wouldnt get too happy if I were you guys. If what we've seen from the weather for the past 3 days shows anything, the Storm'll be coming back any second now" He said, getting him glares from Tyson, Daichi and Hilary, though he showed no signs of fear or intimdation. Max however, had an idea.

"Tell you what guys, let's take the oppurtunity while we have it! I'll go and get us some Food!" Max then sweatdropped as everyone, except of course cool-as-crystal Kai, groaned.

"Max, the last time you went to get food, none of us would eat it because you had poured mustard all over it!" Ray complained, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon guy's, I promise I wont do it this time..." Max said, and then, when he finally managed to convince his team that he was a man of his word (Yeah right! haha!), he left the Granger Dojo, heading for the local takeaway.

* * *

A little while Later, Max was walking back to Tyson's House, his arms burdened by several boxes containing Delicious-smelling food. he was just passing the riverside point where they always hung out, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of metal scratching metal. Max looked down at the riverbank and saw a Beydish with a Beyblade spinning inside it, while a young boy that appeared about his age looked at the blade spinning in the dish. He had blond hair like Max did, but his was spikier and more streamline than Max's hair. He looked to be about 6'2 in height, and he had a reasonably thin build, similar to that of Kai and Ray. He wore Blue Jeans, that had several tears here n' there, though nothing as bad as the Tear Daichi had with his Jeans, and he was wearing a White Shirt with Red stripes that trailed down the side, and also down the sleeves. He was also holding a very large Sword in his left hand (if you think of the Buster Sword that Cloud uses in Final Fantasy VII, that should give you a hint). Max was wondering what the sword was about, but then his eye's were drawn to the beyblade in the dish, as he saw the bit chip light up. almost immediately afterwards, the Thunderstorm started again, with Rain pouring down on Max and the mysterious youth. Max looked up at the Black clouds where only moments ago there had been blue sky, then back down a the boy, eye's wide.

_"...could it be?...could he be the one creating this weather?"_

Putting the food down on the ground, and making sure the food wasnt vulnerable to the rain, Max jumped down to the bank, which got the boys attention, as he looked up while Max walked closer to him.

"Hey there. you're Max from G-Revolution right?" The boy said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah...erm..." Max wanted to ask if it really was this guy causing the wierd weather, but he felt that it may be rude to accuse him straight away, so he instead said "...who are you?"

"My name's Mark Raptor. I hail from the U.K, but I moved to Japan about 3 days ago" The boy explained to Max, while his Blade jumped out of the dish and into his spare hand. Max's eye's widened even more.

_"3 days?...didnt Tyson say that the wierd weather started 3 days ago?"_ and if that wasnt wierd enough, as soon as the Blade had stopped in Mark's hand, the black cloud's disappeared once again, replaced with clear-blue skies once again. His thought's must've been shown in his face, as Mark smiled, and walked over to him.

"If your wondering if the Storms are being created by me, then you're right...well, they're actually being made by my bit-beast Voltara..." Mark told Max, while extending his hand out to show Max his Beyblade. Max looked at it. it was a bright Canary Yellow blade. the attack ring was designed with Four lightning Bolt-shaped Spokes that must have been for Attack, with Red Highlights across the blade, each with the Name 'Voltara' emblazened on the Red. On the bit chip, there was a picture of a large Blue and Yellow Dragon, more Slender-looking than Dragoon and Strata Dragoon, but it looked vicious nonetheless.

"You see...everytime I summon Voltara, for some wierd reason, he generates a large Thunderstormm due to the fact that Voltara's powers are based on Thunder and Electricity. I dont know why the storms happen though, and I've tried to stop it from happening, but so far, nothing i've tried has worked...that's why I came here. because there are many bit-beasts in this local area-" Mark's eyes darted towards the side-pouch attached to Max's trousers which he knew held his Draciel. "-I was hoping that I may be able to find a way to stop the storms...after all, you guy's have seen your fair share of bit-beasts after all" he smiled at Max. Max grinned back. He had been ready to complain to Mark about the Thunderstorms, but after hearing his explaination, he was starting to understand.

"But...why didnt you tell anyone about this? the whole towns been in an uproar about the strange weather." Max said to him, and for the first time, Mark looked sad, and depressed.

"...when you bring bad weather with you...people dont consider it a good omen...and they dont tend to welcome you..." Mark said, with a voice that said quite clearly that it had happened to him several times before. Max suddenly had a look of sympathy on his face.

"...People have to be cruel to kick you out of town just because of that, especially when it's something you cant even control." He said, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder, and Mark managed a small smile.

" Thanks Max...you always seem to know what to say in bad situations...must be a real asset to G-Revolution" He said, and they smiled at each other.

"Hey, I've got an idea. why dont you come with me to Tyson's house, and we can help you with Voltara and these Thunderstorms!" Max suggested, and Mark's eyes widened.

"Tyson's house?...you really think that they'd help me?" Mark asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"Sure! they're all great guys, even Kai if you over look his Sourpuss attitude!" at this, both and Mark and Max laughed merrily at Max's wisecrack about Kai. eventually, Mark calmed down.

"Well, if it isnt too much trouble, then that would be great! i sure could use some help with my stormy problem!" Mark said, and then, from out of nowhere, his stomach gave a particularly loud growl, causing Mark to go red with embarrassment, and Max to laugh even harder.

"Hahaha! looks like you got a hunger problem too! well dont worry, I highly doubt Kai'll eat his share, so you can eat with us too!" Max said, and still chuckling merrily, the two blond-haired boys climbed up the hill from the river bank, and they picked up the boxes of food, and con tinued towards Tyson's house.

* * *

**Welp, there you have it!...i'm suprised Max didnt ask Mark about the Sword...ah well, that'll come later I suppose. anyway, I hope that this is good...I doubt it...though if it is, then some reviews sure would be good...in fact, It'll probably encourage me to get the next chapter done quicker...basically, the more reviews I get, the sooner 'Chapter 2: Welcoming', will come, so if you DID like this, please R&R! thanks! peace out!**


End file.
